Two
by Epicfroggz
Summary: The two ruling powers in the world have a bit of a complicated relationship. Through one's blindness and one's fragile sanity it's a wonder we haven't blown up yet. One-shot.


**Two**

 _"Our world is ruled by two main societies: one that is completely blind but will let itself be heard and one that sees everything, but shan't speak its own mind." - ?_

* * *

"I believe that if we just build a big shield around Earth that we'll be protected from global warming! And if not, we can just send a hero like me to go get rid of it!" A murmur of confusion or disappointment sounded out through the meeting hall at the American's ecstatic words, likely accompanied by shakes of the head or the rubbing of foreheads. The young nation grinned, most likely taking everyone's disagreement as approval, and thumbs-upped in response. He must have felt quite pleased, convincing himself that it was physically possible with the technology they had today to actually do what he was suggesting, or that they could really get rid of their problems that easily. Not that America cared for obstacles and complications, he was very straightforward and thought if he said things they would actually get done.

Russia fiddled with the edge of his scarf, watching with tired, narrowed eyes. The other nations could express their emotions so easily, show distaste or admiration and swing up a crowd in their bandwagon without even batting an eye. He knew this trait very well, knew its consequences, had even meddled in its power before; which was why he didn't allow himself to so much as sigh or an odd face. As for this moment, the others were very displeased and there was no real reason to hold themselves back, as the American would not be able to see through his blindness. That boy thought everything was so easy and fun, such a mindset leading him to resist the opinionated bandwagon. He was a horrible person, basically, and his actions led Russia to some dangerous, equally as horrible thoughts.

Sometimes those thoughts could get a little out of hand when the stress grew too great, a situation America knew much too well. It hadn't happened for a while, those fights that shook the world, but as blind as the boy was he knew that his counterpart wasn't that far off lately. All he had to do was keep running his mouth for too long, voice _all_ his opinions instead of most of them, or perhaps talk about a touchy subject. Yes, the kind of topic that caused his boss to not be very friendly towards the Russian's, that caused his own self to get riled up and mildly explosive. America checked the schedule for the meeting and glanced over at his opponent; one of those subjects was not far off.

Peering silently at the next speaker, Russia knew that no matter what that nation said he wouldn't, shouldn't, couldn't say anything back. It wasn't a time for his defensive wall to crumble, a time for him to show his true colors. He knew what he could do, he knew he was _cruel_ and _vile_ , but that was how he had to be to get to where he was now. To get just one ounce of respect, one scrap of power; if he allowed himself really express what was boiling over under his skin, the consequences would be catastrophic. The man had taught himself very well that it was better to watch a war from afar than to be the cause of it. Flicking his eyes across the hall and catching a bright blue pair watching him, Russia remembered to strengthen his defenses. He knew that glint in his rival's eye; the boy was planning something that could set him off, something... Soon. Russia's harsh grip on the end of his scarf grew tighter, and he made sure that no one else would even be able to crack his shell. At least, that was the plan.

Almost giggling to himself, America thought about how to go about this. He didn't necessarily want to make his rival explode, but the opportunity was right there in front of him and it was so tempting. The American knew that he shouldn't, yet it would be so much fun right? It isn't like anyone would die, they're all immortal anyway.. Ah, America hadn't tasted such sweet and deadly candy since last century; solidifying his plan, he knew what he needed to do, he knew what points to push and what words to say. Everything would go according to plan.

-later-

He could still the ringing of America's laughter in his ears, even through his heavy breathing as he sat in a bathroom stall. That boy knew _nothing_ yet he still had the audacity to, to talk in such a way! He didn't know anything about how the world worked, about how anything worked, and Russia hated it, _hated it!_ He tried to cover his ears in a futile attempt at making the laughing and the voices go away, all the familiar voices that degraded him and gave him terrible nightmares at night, that told him to do things that would make him feel worse. Russia would rather not think about it, would rather not feel anything; he curled further into himself, tried to shrink and make himself disappear. How that boy acted was completely inappropriate, yet he himself hadn't acted any better after that. The last thing the man needed was to throw a tantrum in front of everyone, do something that'll make him lose everything he'd worked so hard for. But at least, at least he decided for flight instead of fight; he didn't want to get in a fight with his counterpart, he wasn't mentally prepared for that. Heck, Russia wasn't mentally prepared for anything, it hadn't been 70 years yet*.

Haha! He actually left! That darn commie actually left! America could hardly believe it; his plan had gone great, better than great actually! He didn't think that the others _would_ join in on the hunt per say, that they would start making foul faces at the Russian too, but that's how it'd worked out. Once again the hero had driven away the enemy and tasted the sweet taste of victory! "Now! Now that the Scrooge has gone we may continue with this meeting of ours, now that the villain has been driven back, and that the bear has returned to his cave! Who's with me, the hero?" This time they cheered with America instead of against him.

But alas, America was still blind to what he had done; and Russia still forced himself to wait. It wasn't the time to start another World War, not for these petty (yet really important) reasons. It was only the beginning though, and this bear that the boy was speaking of was only just awakening...

 _End?_

* * *

 *** What Russia means here is that when he'd risen as the Soviet Union, it had been 70 years-ish until he fell again. During those years he'd been slowly mentally preparing himself against America's, well, Americanness. But of course nothing could prepare himself for the fall... ;J;**


End file.
